familia Nebula
by kena86
Summary: XR y XL son hijos del comandante Nebula, XL ya lleva tiempo como guardian espacial, pero es infeliz, el joven XR aprueba para guardian espacial, hiperactivo y algo imprudente XR supera a su hermano, para desconcierto de los padres y del mismo xr, quien finalmente se acerca a preguntar
1. Chapter 1

Comando Estelar

-¡… Y Con gran orgullo, doy la bienvenida al nuevo guaridan Xe...!-

-ejem- interrumpe un joven rubio

-esta bien, esta bien- se reprime El Comandante- ¡guardian XR Nebula!- anuncia extendiendo una mano, pidiendo al joven que se acerque, el joven rubio sube al escenario, se para junto a su padre, los guardianes aplauden con entusiasmo en especial una mujer que esta parada muy cerca, Toria, la esposa de Nebula y madre de XR, y también del hombre alto y pelirrojo, la acompaña en la ovación, a su lado. – el guardian XR aprobó las pruebas antes que sus demás compañeros, con la aprobación de los entrenadores, se graduo antes de tiempo-

-con un poco de suerte-murmura XL a su madre-se habría tardado mas, si alguien no le recuerda que también toman en cuenta la ortografía.

Toria rie bajo.

Mas tarde en la sala de juntas, -vaya, gracias Papà, espero que los demás no se pongan envidiosos, porque me hiciste un presentación especial porque soy tu hijo- dice XR entrando detrás del comandante, detrás, su madre y hermano mayor.

-eso no es cierto- replica Nebula.

-¿Qué no?- dice Toria con una sonrisa de complice- también le hiciste una XL-

-XL y XR tuvieron evaluaciones sobresalientes…-

-no son los únicos, pero solo a ellos los presentaste de manera individual- continua Toria.

-que no es cierto, también hice a Lightyear…-

-Lightyear fue antes de nuestros hijos, vamos, no te hagas del rogar, les diste preferencia- dice su esposa dándole amistosos codazos, el se niega a contestar y darles la razón, alguien mas entra, es el equipo Lightyear.

-¿Qué hay Buzz?- saluda XL, quien ya pertenece al equipo de Buzz, Mira y Booster.

-Hola XL y bienvenido XR- saluda Mira.

-Gracias-

-XR, ahora perteneces al Equipo Lightyear- anuncia Nebula, quien vuelve a recibir la sonrisa inquisitiva de su esposa.

-¿en serio? ¡Es genial! ¡ahora pertenecemos al mismo equipo, Hermano!- dice mientras atrapa en un fuerte abrazo a XL.

-si, es genial-dice mientras la lanza una mirada a su padre que dice "no que no había preferencias".

-¡ayuda!- exclama Ty Parsec, entrando a la sala y escondiéndose bajo la mesa.

Y detrás de èl… -¡Ja ja ja! ¿Dónde esta ese cobarde?-

-¡XT Nébula!- exclama Toria, al niño rubio de al menos 8 años, el pequeño al notar a sus padres hace a un lado su pequeña arma del comando estelar y corre a brazos de XL.

-no sé cómo hacen para lidiar con… gulp… ese niño…- dice ty saliendo con cautela.

-yo pensaba lo mismo, pero si XL pudo reformarse todavía tengo esperanzas con XT- dice Nébula tranquilamente.

-oigan, ¿en serio se llaman XL, XR y XT?- pregunta Booster contrariado, no podrían ser menos comunes semejantes nombres,

-prrrr-XT echa una pedorreta a Ty, quien se disponía a irse tranquilamente, pero apenas escucha al niño se echa a correr –jeje-

-claro que no se llaman asi, sus nombres son…-iba a decir nébula.

-ejem- es interrumpido por segunda vez en el dia, por el chico.

- permíteme Booster- XR agarra un pedazo de papel y apunta allí… los nombres completos- mira- se lo pasa al grandote.

-¿eh? Es decir… ¿Cómo se supone que esto se pronuncia?- se pregunta booster al ver los verdaderos nombres, Buzz y Mira también lo leen, no hace falta explicar su cara de desconcierto.

-si, nunca fuimos muy originales con los nombres- es excusa Toria logrando que XT pasara a sus brazos.

-¡pero eran los nombres de mis bis-abuelos!-replica Nebula.

-si, como sea, voy a llevar a XT al cuarto de peligro, es lo único que lo cansa- dice Toria llevándose al más pequeño de los hermanos Nebula.

-bueno equipo Lightyear- les llama la atención- ¡a trabajar!- hace el saludo militar, y el resto responde antes de irse –eh... Buzz- llama en voz baja

-sí, Señor-

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando integre a XL a tu equipo?- dice con una voz muy seria.

-sí, Señor, lo recuerdo-

-pues te lo repito… te los encargo mucho- pide con un tono de súplica.

-lo hare, señor, confie en mi, adquirirán tanta experiencia que antes de que se de cuenta tendrán a su propio equipo- dice con la frente en alto.

-bien, bien… pero mientras eso pasa…-suspiro- cuídalos, por favor-

A buzz le sorprende este momento de humildad de su jefe, por un momento olvido que estaba frente a un padre. –Lo hare señor- repitiendo el saludo militar, sale de la sala.


	2. la secretaria, la esposa

Nébula de inmediato se distrajo con algo ajeno al lugar: el arma que traía su hijo más pequeño mientras perseguía a su niñero de turno –ese niño es tremendo, ya espanto a todas las niñeras de la galaxia, y los guardines prefieren a Zurg antes de lidiar con XT- se dice a si mismo sintiendo lastima de lo que debió sufrir Parsec. Otra vez el niño logro sacar una arma propiedad del comando estelar, no es un niño malo, o si no ya habría hecho a ty historia. Pero no entiende porque 2 de sus 3 hijos salieron tan hiperactivos, algunos dicen "malvados", pero no, solo tienen demasiada energía, decide regresar el arma al arsenal.

Si, es un padre que le gustaría sobreproteger a su hijos, siempre le ha gustado proteger a la gente, así se decidió a ser guardián, nunca se esperó que en su primer año, conocer a Toria, también novata, ya se imaginaba a ambos cumpliendo misiones juntos, pero a mitad del curso ella se cambió a papelería, fue muy decepcionante, pensar que no era la mujer que creía. Cuando se convirtió en guardian y entro al comando estelar, la volvió a ver:

Solo unos días han pasado de la graduación, y todavía se pierde dentro del comando, le da pena pedir indicaciones, pero al parecer no tiene opción al notar que esta en el mismo pasillo por tercera vez- ¡au!-

-¡auch!-alguien choca con él, al doblar la esquina, al buscar al responsable, primero se asusta al no encontrar a nadie.

-aquí abajo-gruñe una voz femenina.

Segundo se sorprende al darse cuenta que era Toria, y viéndola sin traje de novata, parece una mujer delicada, entre tanto papel -¿toria?-

-si soy yo, Nébula, ¿me ayudas?- pide malhumorada.

La ayudo-¿estás bien? Te ves algo... cansada- "consumida" hubiera quedado mejor, tenía los parpados un poco hundidos, y cansados, débil.

-estoy bien, aunque espero la hora de la comida- dice son una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? Pero Toria, ¡la comida fue hace una hora!- exclama Nébula horrorizado.

-ah, eso lo explica- dice con una extraña expresión.

-¿explicar qué?-

-el hambre que tengo…- por lo menos termina su oración antes de desmayarse, Nébula evita que caiga al suelo, tiene que patear la puerta más cercana para pedir ayuda y lo guíen a la enfermería.

Una vez allí, Toria no tardo en recuperar la conciencia, aunque si se espantó al ver al comandante de ese entonces -¡Comandante! ¿Acaso se perdió una cita?-

-olvídate de eso jovencita- a pesar de la mirada ruda que daba, tenía una voz suave y paternal- vine a ver como estabas, tan pronto te recuperes, tomate el día libre- la última frase, no parece gustarle a la chica-

-pe… pero yo soy su secretaria, Rizza, su secretaria… mi mentora…-

-bueno, Rizza tenía su manera de llevar las cosas, pero tú no eres Rizza- sale de la enfermería, junto a la puerta ve a al guardián Nébula, le guiñe el ojo.

Nébula sonrojado entiende el mensaje. Pasa con Toria, no lo saluda, ni da las gracias, otra cosa está en su mente –debo ser la secretaria del comando que duro menos, seguro es un record-

-el no se refería a eso- Toria lo mira incrédula-el dice que tu no eres Rizza, debes adaptarte pero a la vez que se adapten a ti, es igual con los comandantes, cada uno llega con ideas diferentes de como dirigir el comando, y los guardianes a veces tienes que pasar por varios equipos hasta encajar en un uno-.

Toria por un momento no parecía entender, sin embargo lo analiza a pesar de que se nota el hambre en su cara,

-vamos mujer, el no dijo que estas despedida, solo te dio un dia de descanso, si quieres seguir de secretaria, podrias aprovechar para organizarte- opina Nebula.

Ella todavía lo piensa unos segundos, pero finalmente muestra una sonrisa -¿sabes? Rizza se jubiló apenas un par de días, me he vuelto loca con temor de no estar a la altura del trabajo, pero tienes razón, aprovechare como analizar esta situación, ¡me muero de hambre! Tomare una botana de la cocina y al llegar a mi casa me comprare un pastel de chocolate-

-suena bien, te acompaño-

-¿Cómo dices? ¿no esperaras una misión?-

-es que… -se sonroja- a mi también me dieron el dia libre-

Toria le sorprende- ummm, bueno- salen de la enfermería- gracias por los consejos, Nébula, creí que no te agradaban los de papelería-comenta.

-mmm, me disculpo si di esa impresión, pero ya sabes, cada quien tiene sus prioridades, eras una genial novata, hubieras sido una buena guardiana-

-bueno, es obligatorio tomar el primer curso de guardián, el comando estelar esta en continua amenaza, hay que estar siempre preparado-

-a todo esto, ¿solo te desmayaste por saltarte la comida?-

-…no… no he comido… en 2 días-

-¡¿Qué?!-

El resto es historia conocida: 2 personas se conocen, se enamoran, salen, se comprometen, se casan, logran seguir son sus trabajos, y tienen a su primer hijo: XL.

Pero los siguientes años…


	3. lo que aburre y lo qu eemociona

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al pasar al cuarto de peligro en la sección de observación, Toria observa al niño, destrozando al robot del primer nivel. Logro arrancarle un brazo, y golpea el escudo que este se puso para protegerse, pero XT azota con fuerza y necedad, logrando abollarlo.  
-será un buen guardián, si logra canalizar esa energía en alguien que se lo merece- opina al entrar.  
-ojala, pero no nos hagamos ilusiones, no quiero repetir lo de XL- dice tristemente.  
Nèbula le pone una mano en el hombro- vale la pena tener esperanza-.  
-mmm, no la tenías cuando lo pusieron en la lista de los más buscados- le recuerda con un escalofrió  
No la culpa, fue el peor época de su vida.  
Zin zing, suena el comunicador de Toria-*gasp* esta llegando un mensaje de emergencia, quédate con XT- ordena al salir de la sala de observación, nebula se da cuenta que un pequeño grupo de novatos entro al cuarto de peligro, y están muy entretenidos viendo como el niño empieza a quitar la primera capa del pobre robot.

-¿entonces, que hacemos primero?- pregunta XR, esperando que pase algo interesante,  
-básicamente esperamos a que algo pase- dice XL, XR cae dramáticamente a la mesa, mostrando su decepción. –yyy a veces jugamos, salimos al COSMO a comer, archivamos, hacemos reportes, jugamos en las compus..-  
-¿podemos espiar a los hombrecitos verdes?- pregunta XR, XL apenas puede abrir la boca para responder…  
-¡Equipo Lightyear!- exclama Buzz corriendo a un lado, XL y XR, lo siguen, Mira y Booster aparecen en otro pasillo. -¡nos informaron que Zurg planea estallar una mina de extracción de energía crizalida del comando estelar, si perdemos la mina, pasara mucho tiempo para que podamos adaptar una nueva, y el comando estelar se quedara sin energio y podríamos quedar inactivos por un tiempo, el malvado Emperador Zurg, podría aprovechar para atacar el planeta capital- exclama Buzz mientras enciende la Nave.  
-¡Sí! ¡Entramos en acción!- exclama XR emocionado en su primera misión de equipo.  
-sientate XR- dice XL. Mientras lo hace, nota que XL no esta nada emocionado, a diferencia de sus nuevos compañeros, que están concentrados, el pelirrojo esta mas bien aburrido.

Más tarde. En la sala de comunicaciones, Nébula está atento ante cualquier llamada entrante del equipo Lightyear, cuesta trabajo concentrarse en otras cosas, cuando sus hijos salen a una batalla con el enemigo número 1 de la galaxia, su mente puede estar en otra mundo:  
*ya se tardaron mas de una hora* (tal vez no tanto) *¿habra pasado algo? * (igual habría un llamado de emergencia)*pero Zurg planea una explosión* (no son tan tontos para quedarse cerca de una detonación)*como quisiera que Toria estuviera aquí*  
Su esposa combate la ansiedad a su modo, se queda en su escritorio, tratando de trabajar, algunas veces funciona y pasa el tiempo rápido, pero otras no puede: sus dos hijos en una misión contra Zurg, con explosiones y una fabrica de crizalida, podría salir mal… pero el equipo Lightyear siempre sale airoso…-iik- exclama al sentir algo cerca de sus piernas  
-jajajaja- se burla XT saliendo bajo el escritorio.  
-vuelve aquí- ordena al verlo huir-uf, de acuerdo- sale de su escritorio y lo persigue *por lo menos uno de mis bebes esta a salvo y me mantendrá ocupada*.

Un poco mas tarde: -entrando llamada de la nave 42, Equipo Lightyear- anuncia uno de los guardianes de comunicación.  
-recibela- ordena automáticamente, todavía ansioso, su alma se calma al ver al equipo completo (con el uniforme un poco maltratado, pero bien)  
-hola, Papi- XR saluda, recibe un codazo de su hermano, ahora que están trabajando debería decirle "comandante", pero no le importa.  
Nèbula esta muy contento de verlos que ni contradice-¿Cómo les fue?-  
XL dice- pues, básicamente si logro hacer una explosión, pero solo destruyo la mitad de la mina, es reparable, y todavía hay reserva para el comando estelar-  
-muy bien, Equipo Lightyear, los espero en el puerto-

Al llegar al puerto –Comandante Nebula- saluda Lightyear, y su equipo al estilo militar.  
-Buen trabajo, Guardianes, pasen a asearse- ordena Nebula.  
XL retiene a XR a en su lugar, mientras Buzz, Mira y Booster toman camino, XR no entiende hasta que Nèbula se acerca- muy bien XR, tu primera misión, y regresaste sin un rasguño- dice mientras pone una mano en el hombre de su hijo mediano.  
-fue genial, congeniamos perfectamente, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, Buzz dijo que XL y yo lo hicimos super- dice XR, de pronto es atrapado junto a su hermano en un abrazo paternal.  
-estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, lo están haciendo muy bien, ire por su madre a decirle que ya volvieron – lo suelta y también se va-.  
-… oye- se refiere a XL- ¿siempre hace eso? No es que me este quejando…-  
-a veces, cuando son misiones peligrosas como el Emperador Zurg, o largas ausencias, tu sabes… supongo que quedaron traumados… por mi … culpa- dice XL tristemente mientras pasa la mano por la cabeza.  
-ay, no te tortures XL, eso ya paso, estamos juntos ahora- Dice XR mientras jala a su hermano adentro- ¿vamos por unas botanas a la cafetería?-  
-no, voy a hacer el reporte- de pronto parece mas animado- el informe, el reporte de daños, y el informe de posible reparaciones, es mucho papeleo, si no empiezo ahora, se acumula y se hace un desorden y se pierde tiempo- se adelanta.  
XR esta contrariado ¿su hermano esta emocionado de hacer papeleo? ¿y un combate contra Zurg lo aburre? Sospecho que XL no le ha dicho algo importante.


	4. superado

Tal vez se lo está imaginando, huele a mugre y sudor, su madre siempre le inculcado que a las mujeres les gusta los hombres aseados.

Mientras se bañaba y ponía un uniforme nuevo, se le ocurrió que los únicos que podrían despejarle la duda, era su nuevo equipo, ellos debieron estar más tiempo con XL, de lo que apenas el pudo. Asi que se apura a buscarlos: al parecer ellos se tomaron un descanso antes de bajar a la cafetería, porque apenas se servían sus bandejas –hey chicos-

-oh, hola XR- saluda Booster.

-hola guardian-

-hola, ¿chicos, me preguntaba…?-

-¿si puedes sentarte con nosotros? Claro- dice Mira que se adelanta a una mesa.

-eh… yo…- bueno también tiene hambre, toma una bandeja, escoge rápido y los sigue a la mesa- de hecho, quería preguntarles sobre mi hermano-

-¿XL o XT?- pregunta booster, recordándole que tiene 2 hermanos.

-XL-

-¿preguntarnos… sobre qué?-

-pues, tal vez es mi imaginación, pero XL no parece un apasionado del combate contra el mal, en cambio prefiere hacer reportes y papeleo- dice un poco apenado como si estuviera acusando sin argumento.

Para su sorpresa el equipo pone caras de reflexión, como si el nuevo integrante les mostrara una revelación. –ahora que lo mencionas, XL desde que llego, siempre se ha ofrecido hacer el papeleo después de una misión-piensa Buzz, recordando.

-apenas me doy cuenta que desde que se unió ya no hago papeleo, es una ayuda que siempre aceptamos, no nos gusta hacer el papeleo- dice Mira.

-es muy amable de su parte hacer el papeleo- dice Booster

-si muy amable, ¿Quién será el próximo amable en hacer el papeleo la próxima vez?- pregunta XR, con evaluación.

Como lo esperaba, Buzz, Mira y Booster hicieron unas expresiones casi de terror-¿ven? ¿Qué guardián le gusta hacer el papeleo?- dice XR, tomando un poco de su pudin- ugh coco- pero también se da cuenta que otros guardianes estuvieron atentos a lo que dijo *ay no ¿Qué hice?*

En el área de papeleo, una joven recibe todos los informes y reportes reglamentarios del guardián espacial XL –gracias XL, tus reportes están bien hechos, mandare los reportes de la misión y reparación lo mas pronto posible, cada vez escribes más rápido- dice observando el tiempo que hizo.

-gracias Dina, nos vemos después- se despide XL.

Pero al salir hay otros 2 guardianes que le dan una extraña mirada- umm ¿sucede algo?-

-ejem… XL, ¿podria pedirte un favor?- dice la guardiana casi con pena.

-eh… depende…-

-es que estoy… muy muy muy ocupada… en serio… muy ocupada, me preguntaba… si me podrías ayudar con mis reportes de daños a mi nave-pide.

-uh, claro, no hay problema- dice tomando sin permiso los papeles que ya traía la chica.

-¿en serio?... es decir… gracias- entonces le da un codazo al otro guardian que la acompaña.

Quien casualmente también tiene su papeleo a la mano –emmm… guardian XL…-

Días después, el equipo Lightyear está indignado, nunca creyeron que ¼ de los guardianes espaciales tuvieran la desfachatez de pedirle a XL que hiciera su papeleo, a veces con excusas absurdas, pero XL les hacia el favor, se sentían culpables por haber hablado del tema en lugar público, lo único que se les ocurrió es evitar que se le acerquen.

-¿Por qué no haces tú reporte como se debe?- replica XR a un guardián que se acercaba al cuarto de XL, el chico en vez de responder, con cara de susto se echa para atrás –algunos no tienen vergüenza-.

-¡Equipo Lightyear!- exclama Buzz al pasar a su lado.

-una misión- XR llama a XL, cuando este abre, alcanza a ver unos 100 hojas sobre la cama de este, siente ira por los aprovechados, pero no puede decir nada sin XL se enoje con el-eh... tenemos una misión, vamos-

-oh, ¿ahora? Pero yo… ¡Digo!, vamos- dice sin muchas ganas de dejar su habitación.

-¡pues vamos!-

Unas horas más tarde, en el planeta Googoba –como muestra de agradecimiento al guardian XR, por salvar a mi hija de ser secuestrada por los rebeldes…- dice la reina mientras pasa un medallón de su reino por el cuello de XR, este sonríe con orgullo.

XL y el resto del equipo observaban, no les molesta no tener un poco de atención, de hecho, cuando XR noto lo linda que era la princesa, no se detuvo para impresionarla, puso en jake a la mayoría de los rebeldes, y con toda la galanura posible, lleva a la chica de regreso con su madre, o sea, en brazos y jets a propulsión, claro que también se están aguantando las ganas de reírse del recuerdo.

El Comando Estelar también recibia la transmisión del reconocimiento de cierto rubio, quien recibia un beso de la princesa del planeta.

-¡Guacala!-exclama XT al ver la imagen, Nèbula y Toria sonríen de orgullo y rien.

En la nave 42: -¿de que se rien?- pregunta XR, que después de salir del planeta, su equipo se rio histéricamente.

-bueno, no todos los días se ven actuaciones de novela- dice XL recuperando la respiración.

-ah, eso, no sé qué es tan gracioso, a las mujeres delicadas les gusta eso, era una princesa, se lo merecía-

-¿disculpa?- dice Mira con una mirada interrogante.

-ups-

En los meses siguientes, XR demostró su valia, al desactivar un par de bombas en un senado y un puente, recuperar información de la computadora principal (tuvo que sacrificar sus canciones favoritas de su mp3 para pasarlas en un archivo apretado), salvo a otra nave, logrando tapar con chicle una fisura donde salía el combustible. XR ya tenia su propio lugar de trofeos, no tan grande como el de Buzz Lightyear y Booster, estaba a la par con Mira, pero XL… apenas tiene unos 3 reconocimientos u premios, y al parecer no le importaba.

-XR- lo llama su madre que lo encuentra en el muro de premiación, XT no tiene ganas de seguir haciendo travesuras, ya es muy tarde. – tu padre quiere hablar contigo, es mi fin de descanso, llevare a XT a descansar, bien hecho con lo de la nave- felicita antes de retirarse.

-gracias Mamà, me pregunto que querrá Papá- no tarda en llegar a la oficina del comandante.

-hola, hijo, supongo que valio la pena que compraras y trajeras de contrabando esos chicles que están prohibidos-dice en son de broma.

Pero es cierto, trajo de contrabando algunos dulces, no cree que ser guardián implique dejar algunos placeres, pero su padre es muy estricto en las reglas, no puede más que dar una ancha sonrisa de pena.

-bien, supongo que se te puede perdonar esta indisciplina por salvar a los guardianes de la nave 35- dice Nèbula con una sonrisa indulgente, se levanta de su escritorio y se acomoda de frente, apoyándose en el borde, invita a XR acercarse.

Sabe que el tema de los chicles ya paso, pero presiente que hay algo mas de lo que quiere hablar, se acerca, también se acomoda como su padre.

-XR, estoy orgulloso como te has convertido en un verdadero guardian espacial, se te da con naturalidad, como a tu hermano, pero…- hace una seria pausa, que asusta un poco al rubio- tu madre y yo hablamos y al parecer… lo superaste… -lo dice con mucha impresión- no es que sea malo, digo, esperaba mas de el-

-apuesto que le echaría mas ganas si dejara de hacer el papeleo de otros guardianes, sinceramente, no me imagino como logra…-

-espera- lo interrumpe de pronto- ¿Cómo que el papeleo de otros?- dice con una mirada airada.

*ay no, dulce madre de venus, cráteres ¿Qué hice?*


	5. entre hermanos

Media hora después, en la sala de conferencias, todos los guardianes espaciales están presentes por un llamado especial del comandante Nèbula. Quien aparece con una expresión muy molesta: -Guardianes espaciales, me he enterado que no han cumplido con el reglamento- muchos jadean de la sorpresa, otros inclinan la cabeza en señal de confusión, otros sudan, unos pocos tiemblan. –veo que algunos lograron burlarse de su contrato de guardián por lo que algunos abogados lo llamarían "vacío legal", recito el párrafo del manual del comando estelar: -despues de una misión de rescate, encubrimiento, infiltración, guardia, revisión etc… se hace un reporte completo, un reporte de daños a cualquier propiedad del comando estelar, un informe del estado de salud del equipo o guardián, un informe de petición para reparación etc… -de una mirada a todos y no se le escapa la de alguno tiene caras de culpables, incluso XL tiene una expresión de preocupación- bien, supongo que es obvio, que el manual dice que se haga este papeleo, pero no dice quien… -no pueden tapar sus caras de susto, miran en varias direcciones como esperando un escape, incluso su pelirrojo hijo se muerde el labio – bien, pero no se preocupen- jadeo de alivio- solo se ampliara la regla- brinco de desconcierto – ahora dira. El guardian o equipo que haya cumplido la misión o encargo, será el mismo que haga los reportes e informes… para que no haya problemas en que se cumpla, los encargados de recibir el papeleo, tendrá un registro de la letra personal de cada guardián, asi se sabra quienes cumplen… -una mirada, alguno ya tienen cara de resignación, otros de molestia, pero no dirán nada si quieren seguir siendo Guardianes –eso es todo pueden retirarse- los guardianes empiezan a salir, el equipo Lightyear esta en primera fila, y como la salida esta de lado contrario, serán los últimos en salir- XL- el pobre que ya se encaminaba, su cuerpo hace expresión dolorosa al escuchar su nombre, no tiene opción que regresarse- quiero hablar contigo en mi oficina- la salida del comandante es una puerta privada, XL lo sigue cabizbajo.

Ya fuera:-¡oh Cráteres! ¿Qué hice? No quería meter en problemas a XL- se lamenta XR azotando su cabeza en la pared.

-oh, XR, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar, el rumor de que hacia el papeleo de otros se estaba corriendo rapido- trato de consolarlo Booster.

-no es tan malo, guardián- se acerca Buzz- asi los demás aprenderán también-

-a ti te toca primero hacer el papeleo- dice Mira.

-¡oh Cráteres!- expresa de manera infantil.

-ejem… XR- llama un guardian- ¿y XL?-

-supongo que quieren su papeleo de vuelta ¿eh?- dice casi en son de burla, pero por dentro sigue preocupado.

-emmm… si- responde apenado, tras el hay varios que también tienen sus papeles con XL.

-mmph… bien, vamos equipo a ver si XL ya regreso a su habitación.

En la entrada: -¿un llamado especial? ¡Justo cuando estoy a mitad de camino a casa! Más vale que sea importante, estoy cansada- se queja Toria, quien apenas puede jalar a su pequeño XT, pero el niño siente que algo pasa y quiere ir con sus hermanos, con cuidado se suelta de su Mamà y se va por un pasillo –mas le vale, o el tendrá que invitar la cena ¡de todo el mes!, vamos X… ¿XT?- nota que no esta- oooohhhgg, Nèbula- retoma su camino hacia la oficina de su esposo.

XT conoce un atajo que lo hace llegar rápido al pasillo de las habitaciones de sus hermanos, le sorprende ver a un montón de guardianes saliendo del pasillo cargando papeles, todavía quedan algunos en el paso, Buzz, Mira y Booster, entregan estos papeles. XR esta medio metido en el cuarto de XL y pasa los papeles al equipo, logra deslizarse hasta la puerta, y se mete, XL esta con el ultimo monton de papeles, se lo a XR.

-estos son los últimos- dice, XT hace notar su presencia jalando la poca tela que muestra el traje, pidiéndole que lo cargue, lo toma en brazos,

-oye ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta el niño.

-todo ha sido entregado- anuncia Buzz con las manos vacias.

-gracias, chicos, lamento toda esta situación- dice XL.

-tonterias, nosotros lamentamos haberte dejado todo el trabajo- dice Mira.

XL hace una extraña expresión, XR cree que es hora de ser sinceros- gracias por su ayuda chicos-literalmente los empuja fuera del cuarto y les cierra la puerta.-emm, XL-

Oficina de Nebula: -lamento que tuvieras que regresar, Toria, pero el llamada fue solo para guardianes- explica Nèbula ante la mirada semi ojerosa de su esposa.

-Nèbula, como secretaria del comando estelar, también debo estar ahí, básicamente también soy guardiana, aunque nivel bajo- replica-… a todo esto, de qué diablos era el llamado, no dijiste nada cuando me fui para la casa-

Nèbula hace una expresión casi de susto y pena que la desconcierta- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué haces esa cara?... ¡¿se trata de mis hijos?! ¡¿paso algo?!- exclama ya despierta y asustada.

-no les… paso nada… es solo que XL, ha estado haciendo el papeleo de todo el comando- dice

Toria apenas les desconcierta la noticia, ella era asi de joven, gustaba incluso hacer tareas ajenas de niña, claro que recibió un pequeño castigo, a sus compañeros le dieron un castigo mas severo, pero salio bien con un nota sobresaliente, por ser tan aplicada, sin embargo, cae en cuenta que su hijo mayor es un guardian espacial, y los guardianes, como su esposo, lo que más odian es el papeleo -¿desde cuándo?.

-al parecer desde hace meses- dice Nèbula decepcionado, claro que no se fija en la cara que pone su esposa al escucharlo hablar asi.

En el cuarto de XL, este prefiere acostarse en su cama boca abajo, con sus pensamientos, pero XT esta acostado encima de el, y XR esta sentado a un lado de cama -¿y que te dijo Papà? ¿te regaño feo?-

-mmm, no… no me regaño, de hecho, creo que dijo algo de que ya había hecho penitencia por mis crímenes, y otra cosa que tal vez me tenían envidia por ser hijo del comandante, y creo que dijo que debía entrenar mas, me estaba quedando detrás, esas cosas…- dice

Lo primero que habría dicho XR, seria "entonces tiene mas tiempo para ser un mejor guardian" sin embargo, el poco tiempo que estuvo con el, se dio cuenta, que ser guardian espacial no era emocionante para su hermano mayor- eh… XL, estoy confundido pero de todas formas te pido disculpas-

-¿disculpas? ¿Por qué?- finalmente le da la cara.

-porque… me di cuenta que te gustaba el papeleo, sin querer solté la lengua, así todos se enteraron, y se aprovecharon de ti-XL tiene una cara de sorpresa- y también le dije a Papà… por eso fue este llamado de atención… ¡ouf!- recibe una cachetada, pero no del pelirrojo, si no de hermanito XT.

-¡metiche! ¡Chismoso! Y encima ¡traidor!- exclama el niño.

XR no responde, siente que se lo merece.

-XT- lo inmoviliza entre sus brazos-¡no!- el niño rebelde no dice nada, adora a su hermano XL, ambos tiene una afinidad –no estoy molesto contigo XR- aclara.

-¿en serio?-

-no… de hecho… no he sido sincero contigo… de algunas cosas- admite con pena.

XT y XR se quedan en un extraño silencio – y no es justo en especial para ti, ya que me ayudaste a ingresar a la academia del comando, hackeando las computadoras- le dice.

-¿hack… que?-pregunta XT.

-¿Cómo que cosas?-

-cosas insignificantes-dice sonrojándose.

XR no sabe si presionar o no, pero lo que si esta seguro, es que tal vez no se presente otra oportunidad para que XL hable- si… eh… quieres empezar desde el principio…-

-¿desde el principio?... pues como todo niño apenas tiene idea de lo que es la vida…-

-¿eh? XL no me referia…-

-¡oye! Dijiste que querias escuchar desde el principio, no decidi escapar de casa a los 16 de un dia para otro- replica XL molesto por la interrupción.

-¡chiton!- también replica XT a XR para que se mantuviera callado.

-viendolo asi, continua- dice XR, acomodándose para escuchar.


	6. Chapter 6 el pequeño XL

Por los pasillos, -¿el no te dijo nada?-  
-emmm… bueno… no- Nèbula reconoce que no dejo hablar a XL mientras le hablaba en la oficina.  
-hay que aclarar esto, pero esta vez, XL será el único que hable- dice Toria mientras se encaminan a la habitación de XL. Al doblar la esquina se sorprenden al ver a Buzz, Mira y Booster con las orejas en la puerta de su hijo mayor –ejem-  
Los 3 guardianes no tardan en ver a la pareja Nèbula, se apartan de la puerta, dan una sonrisa ancha pero de pena, caminan hacia atrás, al llegar a la esquina, lo hacen de lado, y desaparecen de la vista.  
Nèbula y Toria se miran, ¿deberian? No, tal vez no sea necesario…  
-un bebe normal, un niño normal, al menos hasta lo años…- escuchan a XL, notan la ligera abertura de la puerta donde los otros 3 escuchaban, Toria se sorprende al ver que Nèbula pega la oreja a la puerta, en vez de reprenderlo, ella se acomoda en el piso pegando también la oreja.  
-cuando naci, Papà era guardian de nivel bajo, podía trabajar medio tiempo para estar en la casa, Mamà logro encontrar a otra joven para que hiciera de secretaria, la mayoría de las madres primerizas quieren ser amas de casa, ¿Qué te digo? Solo pensaba en comer dulces, ver la televisión, jugar con los vecinos, apenas si me acordaba que existía la escuela… pero a los, creo que fue a los 5 años y medio-  
Flash back, anocheciendo.  
-no puedo creer que se me haya olvidado la mitad de las compras- se queja Toria mientras sale del mercado, con una bolsa de viveres y su hijo en el otro brazo.  
-¡ahí esta!- de pronto escuchan una atronadora voz, y después pisadas rápidas… que se acercan.  
Toria observa alrededor y si, ve a un pequeño grupo de aliens que reconoce como una pandilla que esta en la lista del comando estelar. -¡oh, Crateres!- es lo único que puede decir antes de correr a su vehiculo, pero con el peso extra, no avanza mucho, sin mencionar que otra parte de la pandilla ya tenia bloqueado el camino, sin donde para correr, no tuvo otra opción que bajar a XL y su Bolso para pelear a mano limpia.  
-tu eras una secretaria del comando estelar, seguro tienes información valiosa para nosotros- dice uno con mucho ojos.  
-¿esto es un intento de secuestro?- pregunta Toria a la defensiva.  
-oh no… ¡esto es un secuestro! ¡sometanla!- exclama uno grande aunque de brazos delgados.  
Toria solo es un guardian de defensa básica, pero no se entrena tan seguido como su esposo, espera resistir, el primero que se lanza, usa su propio pesa para llevarlo al suelo, otro que tiene expuesto el torso, aprovecha para darle una patada ahí mismo, el de muchos ojos se acerca por detrás, pero ella lo siente a tiempo para darle un puñetazo en sus puntos sensibles.  
-AAAAAAAAHHHHH- se escucha un grito ensordecedor, y no por culpa de Toria. Al buscar el origen de semejante expresión de dolor: ¿encuentra que uno de ellos intento coger a su hijo (seguro para usarlo de rehén) pero el sujeto no se espero que el niño reaccionara rápido y le encajara los dientes. –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUITENMELO-  
-¡callate! ¡haras que nos descubran!-trata de ordenar, pero apenas se escucha.  
Toria también tiene las orejas tapadas, observa como su pequeño no se soltaba del grandote, este lo empujaba fuera de su pierna, pero no soltaba –AAAAAAAAAAAA QUE DOLOR- los gritos del sujeto, llamaron la atención de los mas cercanos, quienes no tardaron en llamar a los guardianes, quienes no tardaron, en arrestarlos.  
-XL ya suéltalo, estamos a salvo- le pide su madre, XL debe llevar unos 15 minutos con los dientes básicamente enterrados sobre la mano del sujeto, quien se todavía llora.  
Pero lo suelta- mi valiente niño- dice Toria.  
Unos minutos mas tarde llego Nèbula, tan pronto le avisaron que su familia fue blanco de secuestro -¿estan bien?-.  
-me duelen los dientes- dice XL.  
Fin flash back.

-¿Cómo te sentiste? ¿Cómo un héroe?- pregunta XR.  
-mmm no… digo, a esa edad no tenia idea que había salvado a Mamà de un secuestro, no me sentí como un héroe, fue algo diferente- dice XL acordándose.  
-poder-dice de pronto XR que se quita sus gafas "ciclope" para mostrar una cara siniestra.  
-si, eso fue- afirma XL  
-ustedes dos de verdad se parecen- dice XR casi con escalofrió.  
-el tener a un sujeto grandote llorando por mi culpa, me hizo sentir grandes, ¿Cómo explicarlo? Es normal que un niño se emocione cuando puede hacer algo sin la ayuda de un adulto-  
-escuche que era un niño problema, como XT- dice señalando al más pequeño, pero en vez de enojarse, solo le saca la lengua.  
-si… digamos que una vez que sentí la adrenalina, quería sentirla todo el tiempo, como una adicción, pero para eso e ponía en constante peligro, subir a los techos, saltos altos, incluso tenia mis propios inventos, Papà y Mamà no sabían si sentirse orgullos o temerosos de que algún dia de verdad me hiciera daño… ya sabes… un niño hiperactivo es mala influencia, asi que no tenia amigos, pero yo segui asi por muuuchos años- dice entre nostálgico y arrepentido.  
-igual que XT-  
-espera, las cosas empeoraron cuando Mamà regreso al trabajo-  
-espera tú, esa me la sé, ellos empezaron a contratar niñeras, pero todas solo duraban solo 1 dia… ¿Por qué?- interrumpeXR.  
-supongo que intentaron explicármelo, pero creo que no entendí… aunque también pudieron haber contratado a una conocida, es solo que… no me parecio que trajeran a una extraña a la casa y que ellos se fueran, mucho menos que ella me diera ordenes, me vengue esa misma noche que regresaron-  
Flash Back:  
-ya llegamos, ahora veo porque esos transportadores no estarán de moda, es un poco incomodo como tu estructura molecular es dividida- se queja Toria.  
-vamos, mujer, es la manera mas rápido de ir al trabajo y estar en casa- dice Nèbula.  
-¡señores Nebula! Ya llegaron, justo a tiempo- saluda la niñera, con XL detrás.  
-hola querida, ¿Cómo te la pasaste XL?- pregunta Toria.  
En vez de responder, el niño saca una tableta donde pone reproducir un video, -no se si el niño come, si tiene hambre que se sirva solo,-  
Una grabación de la niñera totalmente comoda en la sala y viendo televisión, -¿y? solo me quedo mientras los padres llegan a casa, si la cuenta de luz llega alta, solo culpo al niño…- pausa la imagen.  
-¿quieres ver el resto del video?- pregunta inocentemente.  
La niñera quedo helada, y se sentía morir bajo la mirada asesina de Toria que levanta las manos, amenazante.  
-y todavía no he comido- incluye XL  
-eh, creo que ya no necesitamos sus servicios-la corre Nèbula empujándola fuera de la casa.  
-¡oh, mi pobre Bebe!-  
Fin flash back.

-pero seguíste teniendo niñeras- le recuerda XR.  
-si, eso me molestaba, y el enojo paso a nuestros padres, no hay explicación, no tenia ni 10 años, y estaba enojado sin razón-  
-seguro estabas enojado porque las cosas no estaban como tu querías- opina XT  
-mmmm, tal vez… no se. Igual nunca me puse a pensar al respecto- dice XL tratando de recordar pero se nota que no encuentra el recuerdo  
-¿Es cierto que una vez rompiste la alacena completa, haciendo que la niñera corriera fuera de la casa?-  
-… creo que fueron 3 veces…, pero a Mamá le molesto más que me dejaran solo en la casa- dice XL.  
-¿asi fue durante cuanto?-  
-nunca lleve la cuenta… ummm… ¿hasta los 8años?- su mirada que estaba retorciendo por recordar, se desvio, viendo directamente a XR, quien se desconcierta por un momento. –entonces Mamà anuncio que tendría un bebe- dice señalándolo.  
Entiende que esta es su gran entrada-¿y…que paso?-.  
-pues… para ser sincero, no sabía cómo reaccionar, cuando Mamà regreso a casa por el permiso de embarazo… creo que asi se llama… pensé que era algo bueno, pero aveces te ponía demasiado atención, que… bueno, eh… te odie- dice con una sonrisa de pena- y eso no cambio cuando naciste, me acerque con curiosidad a conocerte… confieso que fuiste la cosa más rara que vi, parecias uno de esos muñecos para niña…-  
-Jijiji- ríe XT, XR mas o menos entiende, cuando nacio XT, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero ayudo a su madre en sus meses de recuperación, fue su único amigo de juegos, el comportamiento de XL dejo una mala reputación en el vecindario, tardo años en tener amigos.  
-crei que te odiaría toda la vida… y otro dia, Mamà dice que se va a trabajar y dejara otra niñera, ¿te hacia lo mismo que a mí? Ya empezaba a sentir que nos estaban abandonando, pero tú eras más pequeño que yo, claro que ella me suplico que no torturara a la niñera, en ese momento, como me tomo por sorpresa, no había preparada nada, pero cuando llego.  
Flash Back  
-¿Quién es un lindo Bebé? ¿Quién es un lindo Bebé?- niñera ya alimento a los niños, y dio permiso a XL de ver televisión, pero están compartiendo la sala.  
XR miraba con curiosidad a la niñera, y cada cuando sonreía tras su chupón. XL podría estar planeando en cómo sacar a la joven niñera… pero no puede concentrarse al respecto, de hecho, lo que realmente lo estaba haciendo rabiar, era como XR correspondía al juego, casi desde que nacio, he evitado ayudar a su madre, asi que lo ha hecho a regañadientes, no es fácil mantener a un Bebé entretenido en una sola cosa, no soporta que ella lo haga tan facil.  
Sin aviso, se levanta del sillón, le quita el Bebè a la niñera y se lo lleva a su cuarto.  
Ahora el entretenido es el, escuchando a Niñera tocando a la puerta, para que entregue a XR, mientras el pequeño trataba de jalar un calcetín de la mano de su hermano, o se metia bajo la cama (no te metas ahí, no he limpiado), o tratando de alcanzar la lámpara, le emociona estar en un lugar que no ha explorado (si, fue la primera vez que estuvo en el cuarto de su hermano).  
-¡XL!- llama la niñera, *como se atreve a dirigirse a mi, con mi nombre, no tiene derecho* -ya casi es hora de comer, hay que alimentar al Bebè-  
Odia admitir que de verdad es la hora de comer, y no es justo que XR se quede con hambre por un berrinche de èl, pero tener que abrirle la puerta a la chica, entregar a XR… lo siente como una derrota… debe pensar como salir satisfecho de esta situación.  
-¡Gah!- XR se dirige a la ventana, claro que XL lo carga antes que llegue.  
-eres un genio- dice XL antes de salir por la ventana, entrar a la casa cuidadosamente a la casa y a la cocina.  
Cuando llegaron los padres, se sorprendieron al encontrar a los niños comiendo lo que pudieron encontrar y silenciosamente, mientras la joven niñera seguía batallando con la puerta.  
Después de ese día, todavía seguían teniendo niñeras, pero XL no las dejaba jugar con XR (su juego favorita era XR persiguiendo a XL).  
Fin Flash Back

-hubieras perdonado a las bonitas- dice XR.  
-eres un inmaduro, tan joven y ya tienes debilidad por las caras bonitas- comenta XL.  
-oye, una chica linda es una chica linda, y buen partido para mi… -  
XT tenía una mirada que amenazaba con romper con la repentina platica fraternal –si… estuvo bien, y mejor cuando a los 13 años yo me converti en la niñera-  
-¡fue genial!, salíamos de la casa, veíamos los puestos de comics, comíamos hot dogs, papas, jugábamos toda la tarde en el parque, pero volvíamos 1 hora antes de que llegara Papá y Mamá, ahí aprovechábamos para hacer la tarea- dice XR a XT, quien sonríe imaginándose esas magnificas tardes.  
-si, esos fueron buenos años, hasta que a Papà lo ascendieron a oficial de entrenamiento…-


	7. Chapter 7 la fuga

-ejem… si…-XR era muy joven, tal ve años, ama a su padre, cuando lo hicieron oficial, se ausento más tiempo, pero le enorgullecía que entrenara a los futuros guardianes espaciales, en ese momento decidió que quería: se guardián para que estuviera orgulloso de èl .XL fue otra cosa.

-debi estar acostumbrado a que Papà no estaba en casa, pero tenía edad para contar los días en que el futuro Comandante dejo de frecuentar la casa. Si antes estaba enojado con nuestros padres por dejarme con una extraña, ahora de verdad me sentía abandonado-

-bueno, pero cuando eres de rango alto, tienes mas responsabilidades- dice XR con comprensión.

-¿y porque ser padre no es una de esas responsabilidades?- pregunta XL. XR no responde. -lo extrañe mucho, pero ese "día" lo odie-

Flash back:

De noche en la residencia Nébula: -vamos XL, yo hablare con tu padre cuando llegue, no tienes por qué quedarte despierto- dice Toria, fue dia para entregar calificaciones, y Nébula no fue.

El joven de 16 años, está muy molesto, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el señor ha saltado cumpleaños, festividades, incluso un año nuevo, porque prefiere estar trabajando, se ha vuelto un desconocido. –no Mamá, tengo que hablar con él, tú ya vete a dormir-pide.

Y vaya que espero, al menos unas 2 horas, para que su padre pasara por la puerta –hola Papá-

-¿mmm? Ah, eres tu XL ¿Qué haces despierto?- pregunta en su tono de voz se nota que malhumorado.

Bien podría echarse para atrás, pero al parecer esa no es una opción- quiero hablar contigo-dice levantando un papel-

-ah, XL no tengo ganas esta noche de ver uno de los llamados del director-

-¿¡!? ¡Si fuera un llamado del director! ¡No te lo daría a ti! –exclama fuerte sin querer.

Pero su manera de responder no le parece al adulto -¡no me levantes la voz, jovencito! No olvides con quien estas hablando-

-yo crei que con mi padre- replica XL.

-que también es oficial de entrenamiento del comando estelar, asi que deberías tener mas respeto-

-¡siempre con el comando estelar! ¡el comando estelar esto y lo otro!- XL esta explotando mas de lo que hubiera querido.

-¡mucho cuidado! ¡El comando estelar es mi vida!- *¡¿en que momento empezaron a hablar del comando estelar?!

-¡se nota! ¿¡que tiene de interesante ser guardian espacial!?- en realidad no le interesa, gritaba sin saber que estaba diciendo. Pero no por eso le dolio en el alma la respuesta que recibió.

-¡Y nunca lo sabrás! ¡Porque nunca serás digno de ser guardián espacial! ¡Ni aunque yo fuera comandante te permitiría entrar!-

-¿¡QUIEN DIJO QUE QUERIA SER UN ESTUPIDO GUARDIAN ESPACIAL!?-exclama antes de irse a su cuarto, agarrar una de sus mochilas mas grandes, salir por la ventana y alejarse de la residencia Nèbula.

Fin Flash Back.

XL hace una pausa, XR y XT le permiten el momento de silencio.


	8. Chapter 8 niños inquietos

XL hace una pausa, XR y XT le permiten el momento de silencio.

Afuera Nèbula recibe una extraña mirada de su esposa. Le rompe el corazón escuchar a su hijo y reconoce que no estaba del mejor humor en ese momento:

Flash back:

El que lo ascendieran a Oficial entrenador de los nuevos guardianes espaciales, fue un gran honor, significa que veían a un guardián nato de confianza, que de verdad notaron la pasión que tenía, y deseaba seguir así, era un entrenador exigente, señala los errores y los corrige, pero incluso como oficial tenía que vérselas con la papelería: El informe de cada novato, le llevaba tiempo, a veces su esposa le ayudaba, pero era agotador. Incluso se exigia mucho asi mismo, lo que dejaba horas de desvela, eso provocaba su malhumor.

Fue un idiota con desquitarse con XL, quien tenía fama de ser un chico problema, pero nunca se molestó en averiguar si era cierto o no (no lo era, solo es original).

Todas las cosas que dijo, no las pensó, tardo unos 5 segundos en darse cuenta, pero ya era tarde, XL se fue a su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos (no escucho lo que grito), lo que importaba es que había lastimado a su primogénito. Creyendo que sería mejor que ambos se calmaran, y pedir disculpas en la mañana, ceno un poco antes de irse a la cama… pero no pudo dormir… la culpabilidad no lo dejaba, se levantó pensando que una botona lo ayudaría, pero solo empeoro, cuando vio lo que realmente era la hoja que quería mostrarle su hijo. No era un llamado del Director como pensaba, eran las calificaciones, y eran buenas… su XL no podía ser un chico problema si tenía tiempo para estudiar ¿acaso quería pedirle un premio?, mañana le dara lo que quiera… con razón estaba tan enojado… ¿para qué esperar?, si no se disculpa, seguro no podrá dormir en toda la noche.

-XL…XL… ¿me escuchas? Lamento… eh… no dejarte hablar… mañana pasare el día contigo, si quieres- no hay contestación… no es correcto al cuarto de tu hijo, sin permiso de este, pero no hay problema si se asegura que está dormido… pero XL ni está en su cama. -¿¡XL!?...-no tardó en darse cuenta que los cajones de ropa estaban semivacíos…-no puede ser-.

No tardo en llamar a los guardianes espaciales más cercanos para buscarlo… pero ya era tarde, XL estaba muy lejos.

Fin Flash Back.

-oye- escuchan que XL vuelve a hablar- no sé si quiera saber… pero tampoco aguanto la curiosidad… ¿Qué paso después que me fui?- pregunta.

XR responde-la verdad no me gusta recordar, me desperté con los gritos de Mamá a Papá, nunca la escuche gritar así, no baje a saber más, pero logre entender que no sabían dónde estabas… ok… Mamá le decía que era mal padre… un cabeza dura… que nunca escucha… incluso menciono el divorcio…- dice cabizbajo.

-oye… pero nunca se divorciaron…- observa el pelirrojo

-bien… eh… si lo saco de la casa, supongo que fue a su cuarto de la academia del comando estelar… pero regreso a la semana… porque Mamá no se sentía bien, yo todavía era pequeño y necesitaba que me cuidaran- explica el rubio.

-eso no lo sabía… ¿Qué le paso?- pregunta sorprendido.

-nah… es lo normal en un embarazo-

-ah ya veo, estaba embarazada de XT- dice observando al pequeño en sus brazos, que se acomoda mejor para dormir (se supone que para eso iba a la casa)- hablando de niños… ¿Por qué los trajeron al comando estelar? O mejor dicho, ¿Por qué dejaron que vinieran? Este lugar es peligroso para niños-

-el cuento no es tan largo… Mamá debía trabajar y por lo tanto tenían que contratar niñeras otra vez… creyeron que no tendrían problemas con un Bebé, pero XT 3 veces peor que tú, solo tuvimos 5 niñeras y nadie más quiso tomar el trabajo…-

-¡Espera un minuto!-interrumpe de pronto XL- yo escape un año antes… ¿Por qué Mamà quiso volver a trabajar? Si…- piensa un segundo-XR, hay algo que no me estás diciendo-señala.

-Ma…mà… regreso al comando estelar… para… tener noticias… de ti…-declara XR casi mortificado.

-oh… ya veo…- comprende apenado- pero…- *mejor cambiar el tema*-¿Por qué los dejaron a ustedes quedarse?-

-no lo vas a creer-

Flash back

Un XR de 10 años, esta obligado a quedarse en un sillón que su madre acomodo junto a su escritorio, para vigilarlo y que haga la tarea, ve a una guardiana dirigirse a la oficina del comandante – hola preciosa- saluda XR.

La guardiana busca el origen de la voz, al notar a XR, tarda un segundo en procesar que el niño le coquetea, sonríe, se sonroja y se va.

-oye Don Juan… ¿Dónde esta XT?- pregunta su madre al desviar su mirada de su arduo trabajo.

-¿eh? Esta a… Crateres- el Bebe que apenas cumplio el año y ya sabe caminar, logro escabullirse, y no esta a la vista- voy a buscarlo- propone XR, su Madre se muerde el labio, ella preferiría ser quien lo busque, pero no puede permitirse detenerse en su escritura.

-oh, está bien, llámame si no lo encuentras en… 10 minutos…-

-si Mamà- sale de la vista de su progenitora y entra al pasillo del comando estelar, le gusta el lugar, ver tantas caras, en especial las chicas, todos se ven muy atléticos, apenas logro colarse al laboratorio de los hombrecillos verdes, quienes fueron muy amables en enseñar sus inventos, pero había uno que no podían entender (y pensar que ellos lo inventaron) parecía una celular anticuado, solo que 4 veces mas grandes y un cable universal que permitía conectarse con cualquiera computadora, de cualquier nave, fortaleza, casa u mansión. – ¿puedo probar?-.

-claro- dieron permiso.

XR conecto el cable a la computadora del comando estelar, y todo se abrió para el, ¿Por qué dicen que era difícil? En un segundo ya sabia el plano del comando, donde estaba cada persona, incluso sus padres…-

-¡oooohhhh!- exclaman los hombrecitos verdes impresionados- lo supiste usar- dijo uno.

-debes ser la 12ª persona que lo prueba y el primero en saber usarla-dice otro.

-¿en serio? No veo porque, es tan fácil- se sorprende el niño.

Los hombrecitos verdes discuten un poco entre ellos, cabecean de manera positiva, regresan con XR- quédatelo-

-¿Quedármelo? ¿En serio?- no puede creer su buena suerte, le están regalando un aparato hecho por los mismo hombrecitos verdes del comando estelar.

-¡eso es!- XR saca su aparato para entrar a la computadora y preguntarle si sabía donde esta XT, esta responde que va a camino a la sala de juntas ¡donde ahora mismo su padre y el Comandante!- oh no-

Sala de juntas:

El Comandante esta viejo, pero sigue desempeñando con sabiduría, están reunidos los guardianes de nivel superior, al menos unos 6 –bien, señores, debo felicitar al Nébula por seguir entrenando con tanto rigor a los novatos, sin su insistencia y presión, no sabríamos quienes están listos…- la puerta se abre, pero no se ve a nadie entrar- que raro… ejem, como decía, un guardián que no está dispuesto a la presión de la batalla, no esta listo para ser guardián espacial, -un robot presente sirve café a cada uno, y cada uno tiene un plato de galletas- felicito al entrenador de los principales comunicadores, un trabajo excepcional al avisar al sector gamma del ataque de Zurg- el mencionado mueve la cabeza con orgullo, va a servirse una galleta… si hubiera una galleta, pero su bandeja esta vacia, observa a su compañero de a lado pensando que le robo sus galletas, pero no dice nada, solo lo mira con rencor- y ya que hablamos del Emperador Zurg, debo confesar que estoy muy preocupado de su falta de acción contra el comando estelar, y por lo general eso significa que esta planeando algo grande contra nosotros, recuerdo la ultima vez…- el Comandante iba agarrar de sus propias galletas… que no están, sabiendo que no comio ninguna… los únicos que pudieron haber agarrado, son los otros de la sala- ejem, señores, sé que nos dieron una rica selección de galletas, pero los dividieron por iguales… ¿Quién se comio mis galletas?- aparte de las caras de asombro, quienes notan que tampoco tienen sus galletas, se miran entre ellos buscando al menos unos migaja en sus barbas.

*chomp* *chomp* alguien está mordiendo una galleta, se miran otra vez entre ellos, buscan el origen del sonido, que resulta estar bajo la mesa, y bajo la mesa, hay un niño de 1 año, tragando galletas con descaro.

-¡XT!-exclama Nébula.

-hola pequeño- saluda Comandante.

XT al verse descubierto… ¡ataca! : Las galletas que no comió las arroja a las caras de los guardianes, quienes por instinto evaden y salen de la zona de fuego -¿ese niño nos hizo un ataque directo?-

-¡Hey, tú! ¡Dame mis galletas!-replica el General que decide perseguir a XT (quien llego rápido a la puerta).

-¡no toques a mi hijo!- exclama Nébula.

Pero el comandante es más rápido, el ahora usa un bastón, lo usa para hacer tropezar al General -¡esa adicción a las galletas, General! Compórtese, no puede tocar a ese niño, lo ordeno yo-

-¡XT!- Nébula sale al pasillo, pero el Bebé ya no está a la vista-… ¿desde cuándo corre tan rápido?-

XR apenas llego a la esquina, para escuchar a su padre, llamando al niño, pero no paso por su lado, vuelve a su "XR-sung" como el le llamo, para volver a conectarse a la computadora y volver a preguntar dónde está XT.

La computadora responde que va bajando al piso de entrenamiento –esto no es bueno- se dice a si mismo mientras desconecta y se va por donde vino.

Fin Flash Back

-ash, ¡solo ve a la parte interesante!- dice XT quien a pesar de estar casi dormido, esta atento ala historia.

-¿Cuál?... ¡ah! ¡esa!-comprende XR.

-¿de que parte?-pregunta XL.

Flash Back

El Bebe camina rápido para explorar su alrededor, aunque es frustrante ver que todos los pasillos iguales, hasta que ve a un grupo agotado de novatos apaleados saliendo de una puerta grande, imaginándose que debe haber algo genial, se mete sin ser notado.

En algún pasillo: -que pena, Comandante, re… repondré las galletas- se disculpa Nèbula, con el pequeño grupo de compañeros.

-Tonterías Nébula, no hay necesidad (el General hace un gruñido) de hecho estoy muy impresionado que tu hijo más pequeño, haya logrado colarse a la sala en presencia de 6 guardianes de nivel superior y robarnos las galletas sin que nos diéramos cuenta, si, estoy muy impresionado… incluso XR le hace un favor a las guardianas al recordarles que son lindas, si vieras cuantas se arrepienten al no sentirse femeninas…-

-uh… ¿de nada?- Nèbula sabe que su jefe con sinceridad, parece que sabe mas de sus hijos que el mismo.-hablando de… ejem… mis hijos…-

-lo sé Nèbula, lo siento, todavía no sé nada de tu hijo Mayor- dice con toda la expresión de disculpa.

-oh, ya veo, gracias de todas formas-responde triste.

EMERGENCIA, EMERGENCIA EN EL CUARTO DE PELIGRO exclama una voz atronadora de emergencia, a pesar del baston, el comandante corre velozmente seguido de sus todavía pupilos.

Entrando a la cámara de observación, Nébula siente como se le congela el corazón: XT activo el nivel 10, los enormes robots están apuntando… o al menos eso intentan, XT no se queda quieto en un solo lugar, instinto o inteligencia, el niño corre atravez de las patas de los robots, dejándolos sin oportunidad de disparar, pero el Bebè se esta cansando de huir, en cualquier momento tiene que parar y recuperar la respiración. -¡apáguenlo!- pide Nèbula ala desespera.

Pero como si fuera mala karma, justo cuando dice eso, uno de los robots, dispara a la pared cercana a la planta de observación, ven el panel de control chispeando. El Comandante selecciona unos botones, pero el cuarto de peligro sigue activo -¡ese disparo dejo inservible el panel!-

-¡hay que entrar al cuarto para salvar al niño!- exclama uno de los superiores.

-¡esperen!- exclama de pronto la voz de otro niño- ¡déjenme intentarlo!- exclama XR entrando a la sala, conecta su "XR-sung" a una pared, no es difícil, mas tampoco rápido, por lo menos logra apagar a uno de los robots. Pero todavía faltan 2- esto todavía podría tardar-

-usa esto- un hombrecillo verde, que quien sabe de dónde salió, le pone una gafas amarillas con cubierta morada, de los cuales sale un cable que también se conecta a su aparato, no se explica como, pero el dispositivo interior en 3d lo hace mas fácil - ¡listo!-

Ambos robots se apagan, XT finalmente deja de correr para echarse al piso.

-dulce Venus- es lo único que dice Nèbula para expresar su alivio.

-¿oye, de donde sacaste eso?- pregunta uno de los superiores a XR sobre el aparato que tiene la marca del comando estelar.

-que importa, salvo a su hermano, eso lo hace un héroe- replica el Comandante que se pone a un lado de XR como apoyo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- pregunta Toria que entra también a la sala.

Fin Flash Back

-¿Entonces no se metieron en problemas?-pregunta XL incrédulo.

-pues… digamos que si, también los hombrecitos verdes por darme propiedad del comando estelar, pero como fui el único que sabía usarlos, me los dejaron, pero mi demostración con mi facilidad a la computadoras fue impresionante…-

-¿no queras decir "hackear"?-

-oye, ellos no lo vieron asi, XT impresiono por colarse tan fácilmente a todos los rincones del comando, y también por "casi" sobrevivir al nivel 10… digamos que evaluaron que si Zurg se enteraba de nuestro únicos talentos, nos podría secuestrar y convencernos al "Lado malvado"- dice con una lámpara bajo su cara-desde entonces hemos estado aquí, este es literalmente mi hogar… ¡espera un minuto!-

Su exclamación despierta a XT (quien ya había logrado dormirse), y asusta a XL quien siente caerse de la cama, pero logra acomodarse de regreso-¿Qué?-.

-¡me desviaste del tema! ¡Se supone que estamos hablando de ti! ¿Qué te paso después de que dejaste la casa? ¿Por qué te iniciaste en el crimen?- pregunta tristemente.

-o… oye… yo solo te pregunte que paso después que me fui, tu decidiste presumir como llegaste al comando estelar-XR le da una mirada de reproche.-bien… bien… veamos-


	9. el protector y el villano

Flash Back:

Solo pasaron 10 minutos cuando se escapó de su casa… y apenas se da cuenta que siente la cara fría, al tocarse nota que lloro, se jura nunca llorar por culpa de su Padre, -bien, si no sirvo para ser guardián espacial, entonces solo me queda el camino del criminal- dice mientras visualiza su meta: el nido de pandillas, criminales y villanos de poca monta, un rincón oscuro del planeta capital… ¿y ese ruido?-¡rayos!- ve un guardian espacial flotar cerca, será mejor esconderse, antes que note que hay un menor de edad vagando en las calles, mas alla de la medianoche. Aunque esconderse en el callejón detrás del cubo de basura… bueno… tiene que acostumbrarse, si se la va pasar ahora en adelante escapando de la ley. El guardian se fue… sale para retomar su camino,

Pero después de media hora, vuelve a esconderse al ver dos guardianes pasar, sin embargo, nota que estos están buscando cuidadosamente el alrededor, no tardaran en encontrarlo tras el vehículo estacionado… hay que tomar medidas… extremas… o sea… ¡la alcantarilla! –ush-, no es una idea agradable, pero es su único escape, con mucho cuidado levanta la tapa y entra.

Aun debajo del piso, está seguro qué camino tomar.

Después de 1 hora, ya no soporta estar en ese túnel apestoso, decide salir, al levantar la tapa, se da por satisfecho, esta básicamente a la orilla de su objetivo.

-miren eso- escucha mientras sale-algo salió de las alcantarillas-se refieren a él.

-¿mmm?- un pequeño grupo de malvivientes lo observan sorprendidos. No es tonto, no hay villano, ni delincuente del cual fiarse, ni siquiera puede ser cortes, sin que lo tomen como cobardía, hay que buscar un refugio.

-¡oye! ¿adonde vas?- les dio la espalda pero siente claramente sus ojos observándolo. –se nota que no eres de por aquí, mira tiene bonita ropa y segura tiene cosas de valor en su mochila, que podemos vender al doble de lo que valen,- no es necesario voltear a ver, para saber que se están acercando, por suerte esta preparado (cuando Nèbula pasaba tiempo con ellos, usaba el entrenamiento básico del comando estelar como juego) y asi, uno intenta echarse encima, XL salta alto para atrás, logrando caer sobre la espalda del sujeto que cae desprevenido por el peso extra.

Otro intenta darle un puñetazo, baja rápido la cabeza, aprovecha para hacerse a un lado, antes que caiga sobre el otro, el escape lo desquilibro.

Entre las sombras, un par de aliens observan atentamente.

XL empieza a dudar en seguir evadiendo los ataque del grupo, aunque solo se esta defendiendo, se esta agotando, en el peor de los casos, tal vez tenga que soltar su mochila, correr para ponerse a salvo, pero ahí trae comida y ropa caliente, es verano, posible que quede expuesto en el invierno y muera de hipotermia, tiene que pensar como escapar.

-¡Oigan, brutos!- de pronto una exclamación, pero antes de buscar el origen de la voz, son atrapados por una red de hilo grueso ilesticente (((ok, la palabra, la invente yo))) quedando atrapados -¿Qué les dije sobre hacer escandalo a estas horas?- dijo un alien alto y algo ancho, amarillo de 3 ojos, y al parecer un par de cuernos cortos y mirada maliciosa, acariciando la pistola, se notaba que deseaba volver a disparar.

Detrás de el, aparece un sujeta exactamente igual a el, excepto que sus cuernos están bajo la piel –anda ven- dice claramente, como petición, no como orden al joven XL.

No sabe porque, pero el segundo sujeto le inspiraba confianza, algo le decía que le dara ayuda genuina, asi que no tarda en ir a su lado, quien lo empuja delicadamente a un camino, escucha que el primer alien camino detrás de ellos –eh… gracias por… ayudarme…- dice.

-no hay de que, mi nombre es lianju- se presenta el amable.

-y yo soy torhec-dice el gemelo "malvado" al menos eso pensó XL, quien a diferencia de su hermano, no le provocaba confianza, de hecho tenia una extraña mirada de interés sobre el.

-mucho gusto, esa pistola es genial-dice, su padre le ha comentado mucho que los villanos son narcistas.

-lo sè, lo robe de un embarque al comando estelar, y le hice unas mejoras- dice orgulloso, levantando su arma, que bien podría haber empezado como una bazooka, pero ciertamente tiene varios añadidos para ser un arma mortal

*no será de confianza, pero este es mi maestro del crimen que necesito* resuelve XL, si están confiado para robar propiedad del comando estelar, y tan listo para poder mejorar un arma, debe ser uno de la lista negra del comando estelar.

-mmm- Lianju hizo un sonido bajo de desaprobación-ya es muy tarde, ¿no estas cansado?- pregunta a XL.

-ahora que lo menciona, Señor… si- debía estar amaneciendo, todavía es muy joven para estar despierto tanto tiempo, y sus parpados exigen descansar.

-Ven a nuestro refugio chico- invita Torhec.

En el trayecto que toman, XL nota lo inusual que esta parte olvidada del planeta capital, tenia calles medio sucias (algún valiente basurero debe entrar por ella), charcos de agua que producían huecos en el camino, pero lo mas raro eran cables tirado o saliendo de un edificio, chispando, sin mencionar que mas adentro estaban, mas parecía una estructura de arte olvidada, descubriendo escaleras que van para abajo y para arriba *esto es un ciudad, ¿Dónde se supone que van esas escaleras? ¿al cielo?*, obviamente las otras escaleras iban para abajo, lo que parece una ciudad subterránea, por asi decirlo, algunas si parecían casas con familias dentro, otros huecos, tiendas, XL mas bien a un rincón, un rincón extrañamente comodo, pensó que estaban al lado de las alcantarillas, pero no olia mal, había un conjunto de computadoras en una pared, no sabia para donde iban o salían los cables, pero se nota que funciona perfectamente, una bodega bastante grande con objetos olvidados *bien podrían ser robados*, y una que otra cosa sacada de algún laboratorio. -¡este lugar es genial!- dice.

-jejeje y eso que no has visto todo el territorio, pero ya habrá tiempo…-

Antes de continuar Lianju lleva a XL a la pared contraria de las pantallas- ¿prefieres dormir en lugares oscuros o con poca luz?- pregunta.

-oscuros- responde.

-bien, esa escalera lleva a unos cuartos, elige uno de los 2 de la derecha, en todos pasa un tubo de vapor que los mantiene calientes, no tendras que preocuparte por el frio, solo tiene unas rendijas para que entre el sol y te despierte, anda ve-

-¿hay alguien más aquí?- pregunta.

-no, cada cuando llega un aliado, por lo general nos gusta mantenerlos cerca mientras se hacen las planeaciones de algún asalto o robo-

XL esta cansado, asi que no tarda en buscar esos 2 cuartos, pero no tenían lo que cualquier cuarto debía tener, como una cama o un closet, uno tenia un tubo lo suficientemente grande para que entrara un hombre grande, dentro de este una colcha adaptada, a un lado una bolsa con la cobija y almohada limpias, unas maderas enterradas en las paredes, seguro para poner la ropa o algún aparato, en el otro cuarto hay un sillón de avión de primera clase reclinable, también tiene su bolsa con almohada y cobija, pero elige el primer cuarto, prefiere dormir en algo cercano a lo plano como su vieja colcha… sin embargo antes de poder empezar a domir, escucha con claridad las voces de los hermanos *el eco que rebota en las paredes me llega hasta aca*

-¿Qué quieres con el niño?-

-no es un niño, seguro no tarda llegar a la adultez-

-dime que pretendes-

-¿Qué? ¿no lo viste? Tiene talento…-

-el solo esquivo los golpes, no iba aguantar mucho tiempo-

-pues esquivaba muy bien, imagínatelo evadiendo disparos, necesita entrenamiento, será un villano de altura-

-¿de que se trata? A ti no te importa nadie ¿Por qué quieres tomarlo de aprendiz?-

-oye, me importas tu ¿no?-

-ni siquiera sabes si le interesa ser villano o un simple ladrón, pero no te emociones, hablare mañana con el para llevarlo a su casa-

*¡Oh no! ¡Eso no!* tal vez debería irse.

-tu tampoco te adelantes, Lianju, tal vez el chico se escapó de casa, es esa edad de los rebeldes, y no me mires como si "escaparse de casa" fuera un cuento de hadas, esos existen y terminan aquí-.

-¿y si no es?-

-sabes, estamos dando vueltas al asunto, ¿Qué te parece si mañana temprano le preguntamos?-

-mmm ¿hay un truco en esto?-

-que desconfiado- se burla- es asi de simple, si el chico quiere volver a casa, tu lo llevas, te dejare hacerlo, no me conviene tener a un chico contra su voluntad, si no es un secuestro, y tampoco que llore "quiero a mi Mamà"-

-… ¿pero?-

-peeero si el chico si huyo de casa… y quiere quedarse, me dejaras entrenarlo como villano-

-… -

-… ¿hecho?-

-espera, ¿y si escapo, pero no quiere regresar a casa, ni quiere ser criminal?-

-me gusta que seas tan observador hermano, no me imagino el dilema que tendríamos después… bien, digamos que nos dice eso… si quiere quedarse… adoptalo-

-¿uh?... ok…-

-pero si se quiere ir por su cuenta-

-si esa es decisión, bien-

XL suspira aliviado, vuelve a recostarse, tendrá que revivir sus últimas horas en casa: apenas se da cuenta que su acto traería, en realidad esta indefenso, no importa sus pocas habilidades, o su cerebro, ¿de verdad pensó que iba a sobrevivir? Al parecer no, gracias a Torhec y Lianju, todavía sigue de una pieza y con sus pocas pertenencias ¿deberia dejar que lo lleven a casa?... ¡No!, las palabras de su padre siguen frescas en su cabeza, esta decidido, debía darle una lección, el lo orillo a esto, aceptara ser el aprendiz de Torhec, y cuando vuelva a ver a su padre… ver a Mamà y a… XR… cae en cuenta que se alejo también de su madre y hermano… ahora si se siente culpable, ellos no tenían la culpa… pero ya es demasiado tarde. Aun con lagrimas en los ojos, logra conciliar el sueño.

Fin Flash Back


End file.
